Spreadsheets
by Kristybabe
Summary: Elena goes to Damon's room and he asks for her help with making the bed. Oneshot, Lemons.


**A/N: This is my first story, I really hope you like it! This story was created on the TVD threads/chat while talking to Hearts_return about doing Excel Spreadsheets. For some reason, it really sparked my imagination! This story is lemony so if you're under 18, click away now! It takes place some time after the Season 1 finale, so be creative! And there is NO Stefan in my story. ;) Delena for life!**

**I don't own TVD, I just love it so very much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena walks up to Damon's room in the Salvatore Boarding House. She stops at the doorway, leaning her left shoulder into the door frame. She crosses her arms over her new black leather jacket, which hugs her curves in just the right places. Next, she crosses her jean clad legs as she glances around the large room for a sign of Damon.

Suddenly, Damon emerges from the massive walk-in closet with crisp white sheets in his hands. He glides confidently over to the bare king-sized mattress sitting in a four-posted frame. He glances over at Elena, right eyebrow raised, sideways grin plastered on his face. "Well hello Elena," Damon purred. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Elena straightens up, kicks off her shoes and waltzes into the room. Stopping at the foot of the bed, she took in the sight of Damon standing in front of her. His hair was wet, fresh from a shower and in slight disarray. His top half was bare, tanned skin taught over rippling muscles that flexed when he moved. Slung low across his hips were black silk pajama pants that left little to the imagination. "I just wanted to see you," Elena whispers, leaning towards Damon. "And boy do I." She gives him an obvious once-over.

Damon studies her closely, head cocked to one side. "Well now that you're here, you get to help me make my bed. New sheets, of course." He holds up the sheets in his hands and Elena nods, a smile playing at her lips. Damon throws the pile of sheets on the floor and picks up the fitted sheet. Throwing it over the length of the mattress he pulls all four sides of the sheet down before Elena can even blink. Then, he pulls up the flat sheet, tosses it over the bed, and the two of them watch as is falls perfectly into place.

Elena puts her hands on her hips and says "Damon! I thought you wanted me to help you make the bed!" In a flash, the rest of the bed is made: comforter in place, pillows arranged. Standing next to the bed, Damon chuckles, eyes suddenly becoming dark with desire. Spreading the sheets, he says "Oh I do need your help, Elena. Because you see, my bed isn't complete without you in it." Damon's voice was dripping with velvet; smooth and sultry and irresistible. Elena felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly makes her way towards him. Wrapping her hand around the bed post, she swings herself around the corner of the bed and nearly collides with Damon. Her hands instinctively reach out and come in contact with his perfect chest. Damon stands perfectly still, waiting for Elena to make a move.

Elena's eyes meet his, then follow her hands as she slowly drags the pads of her fingers down the front of him, caressing every hard muscle with the softest of touches. Feeling silk beneath her fingers, she follows top of the soft material, touching only the skin above it. Finally, pulling herself closer, she wraps her arms around Damon's waist and looks up into his piercing blue eyes that have watched her every move.

With his head cocked to the side again, signature smirk spreading across his mouth, Damon lifts his hands up and gently places them on either side of Elena's face. The pad of his thumb slowly caresses her bottom lip as he gazes lovingly into her eyes. He sees the fire blazing there, thankful she finally gave in to her true self. Lowering his head towards hers, Damon pulls Elena in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Damon sighs in contentment. Her lips are delicate, like the feeling of satin against his mouth. He runs one hand through her silky dark hair, gently pulling on the ends. The other hand holds her head to him, making it impossible for her to pull away. Not that she wanted to.

As soon as their lips part, he inhales her; the sweet scent of her breath intoxicating. He turns towards the bed, pressing the length of his body onto hers as the back of her rests on the side of the mattress. Elena feels Damon's growing excitement as a deep growl escapes from his mouth. Her hands grab at the thick muscles on his back, trying to eliminate any space between them. Damon releases his hands from her hair and places them on either side of her waist, just inside her leather jacket. "Nice touch," he whispers into her lips. "Leather really is becoming on you." His hands gingerly trail up her sides. He traces up and over her shoulders, forcing her jacket off of her body and down her arms. Throwing it to the foot of the bed, his arms wrap back around her body, down her back, and rest on her hips.

Before Elena has a chance to take a breath, Damon lifts her on to his bed, her legs dangling over the edge. Damon took a step closer to her, spreading her legs apart for him to stand between. Placing his hands on her knees, his hands and body follow the material back to her hips. Digging his fingers into her sides, he pulls her to the edge of the bed. There bodies meet at the groin, heat pulsing. Elena drapes her arms on Damon's shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist. Their lips meet again, hungrier this time. The kiss deepens, frantic with want. Frenzied with need.

All of a sudden, Damon tugs Elena's white t-shirt over her head. Bringing his mouth back to hers, his teeth tug on her lower lip. He kisses across her jaw and down to the delicate part of her neck where her artery resides. He inhales her skin this time, relishing in the way her blood and her body drives him wild. Resisting his vampiric urges, he plants a kiss on her skin where the blood flows thick and continues on his way down her body. His hands glide over every inch of her bare skin and he kisses her collar bone and down the front of her chest. He draws his tongue over the skin on top of her black lace bra. First her right breast, then her left. Elena leans back on her hands as he travels down her stomach, stopping just below her belly button. Undoing the top of her jeans, he swiftly removes them, gliding them off each leg.

After dropping her jeans, he looks back at Elena. His eyes take in her beauty from her face down to her toes. His eyes devour her. Walking back towards her, Damon licks his lips and prepares for another taste of her lovely mouth. Elena wraps herself around him once again as their mouths become occupied with another kiss. She places her hands on his face, feeling his smooth skin there. Trailing her hands south, she enjoys the feeling of his hard torso beneath her fingertips. After her hands finish their decent over his rippling abs, she tugs at the string of Damon's black silk pajama pants. Finally becoming loose, she pulls them forward, over his erection, and lets them drop to the floor. Meanwhile, Damon's hands have been wandering around her body and down her back once again. Reaching the clasp on her bra, he undoes it. He pulls himself closer to her, the naked flesh of his body caressing Elena's legs. His hands follow the straps of the bra up and over her shoulders, pulling them down her arms and over her beautiful breasts.

Their breathing is quick and labored as they continue their consuming kiss. Tongue's colliding, invading each other's mouths. Hands exploring soft and hard flesh. Damon places his hand behind Elena's head and gently lays her down on the bed. Leaning forward and looking Elena straight in the eyes, he starts climbing on to the mattress. On top of her. She leans back, allowing Damon to guide her body father on to the bed.

Elena draws her hands down and over Damon's hard erection. She gasps as she takes the length in her hands. Stroking up and down the shaft with delicate touches, Damon makes his way down her body once again. Stopping at her breasts, he takes the right nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Tongue flicking over the soft mound, another gasp escapes Elena's mouth. Damon then kisses his way down her belly, stopping at the top of her matching black lace panties. His hands run up her thighs, fingers hooking over the sides of her lingerie. Taking his time, he peels the black lace from her body, watching as her hooded eyes follow his every move.

Less than a second later, Damon is on top of Elena again. He's so close can feel her wetness against his skin. Spreading the sheets, he slips them over their naked bodies and Elena settles her head back on a pillow. He's still between her legs, teasing her with slight intimate touches of their most sensitive parts. His body is perched over hers, propped up by his arms that are placed on either side of her. She smiles up at him, as he leans his weight onto her body.

Elena's sighs, reveling in the feeling of his weight on her. His lips collide with hers and they resume their frantic devouring of each other's mouths. For a third time, Damon pulls his lips away from Elena's to travel down the length of her body. His hands caress the soft, smooth skin near her midsection as his kisses travel down her neck and across her breasts. Pulling the sheet down with him, he kisses a trail down to the sensitive place between her thighs.

One arm is wrapped around her right leg, hand caressing her stomach. The other hand skims the length of her left leg from ankle to inner thigh. Tilting his head down, he plants a sweet kiss on her sensitive folds. She shudders, breathing hard, eyes hooded with desire. She trails a hand down her body and runs her fingers through Damon's hair as he begins to please her. Pulling his right hand from her thigh, he uses his thumb to run soft circles over her clit while he slips two fingers inside of her wetness. Kissing her inner thigh, he runs his other hand over her stomach and around her waist to grab hold of her soft tush. Hearing her soft moans become louder and more intense, he quickens the pace of his thumb, but replaces his fingers with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices.

Sensing she's close to climax, he stops the motion of this thumb and gives her one last kiss on her clit before moving upward. Frustrated, Elena gives Damon a playful glare that he returns with a wink of his icy blue eyes. He spreads the sheets around them once more as he travels up her body. His rough hands make gentle circles around her breasts, stopping their movement so his thumbs can travel across her nipples ever so slowly.

Finally back over her, he leans in for a kiss, cupping her cheek with his hand. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his now dry hair. She pulls on the ends, eliciting a moan from Damon. He has positioned himself at her opening, barely touching her with his erection. Feeling him there, Elena raises her hips slightly, inviting him in.

With one swift move, Damon slides inside of Elena and groans as he presses his weight into her body. He begins to thrust in and out, slowly building a rhythm. Elena easily matches his thrusts and her breathing accelerates. Reaching down her body, he grabs her leg and wraps it around his hip. With his next thrust, Elena gasps, surprised at the pleasure. Small moans escape her mouth as she arches her back into him, pressing her breasts to his chest.

Breaking their kiss, Damon lifts his head up towards the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, the whites of his eyes turn red as the veins under then become prominent. His fangs extend, dipping into his lower lip and he looks back down at Elena; hungry for her blood and her body. Feeling on the brink of control, he tries to turn away from her, ashamed of his inability to keep his inner vampire caged. "Wait!" she gasps, seeing his distress. Elena reaches up and touches the veins under Damon's eyes, fascinated with his vampiric nature. She gazes into his blood red eyes and brings her finger to the tip of one of his fangs, feeling the sharpness without pricking her finger. Gazing back at her, he sees her nod ever so slightly. He grabs her wrist and brings it up to his mouth, tasting her skin with his tongue. He kisses and licks his way up to her throat, inhaling her again. "Yes, Damon," Elena moans. "I want you to bite me."

Damon complies and gingerly punctures Elena's skin at the neck. He drinks deeply, increasing the speed of his thrusts into her. Their pleasure doubles and Elena's moans get louder as she gets close to release. Damon pulls away from her neck, blood spilling onto the white sheets. Licking his lips clean of blood, Damon grabs onto her hips, thrusts deeply and sent Elena over the edge. She tightens around his erection, moaning in pleasure as he finds his release.

Collapsing on top of her, Damon kisses her wounds, licking up the remains of blood left on her neck. Elena's breathing begins to slow and she wraps her arms around him. "I love you, Damon Salvatore," she coos as he brings his mouth onto hers. "I love you too, Elena Gilbert." Damon smiles.

Biting his wrist, he offers it to Elena. She accepts and drinks hungrily, eager to regain her strength. Damon's blood drips down her chin and spills onto the sheets. As Elena finishes drinking, he glances at the pools of red on the sheets underneath her. "Well, I used to have white sheets," Damon mused, grinning from ear to ear. "Now we'll need to make the bed all over again. Lucky for you, I've got another set of sheets."

* * *

**Thanks to Hearts_return, Ciara, and Lisie for the fabulous beta-ing and helping me write my first fic! Couldn't have done it without you guys! This is strictly a one-shot, but expect more lemons from me in the future. ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
